The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time: Time Warp
by Lance Menard
Summary: sequel to WW and ties almost all Zelda stories to it. Wind Waker Link, to be refered to as Leonardo or Leo, and Tetra, who cannot transform, have been attacked by monsters and Leo gets a Master Sword power. Each review will recieve a spoiler if they ask.
1. Chapter 1 The Master Sword's Power

There are many legends among the world. Legends of heroes and legends of villains. For example, the legend of when a boy in green first sealed a mage known as Vaati in a weapon called the Four Sword. Another legend is when the hero of time defeated the evil king. These legends are known to a handful of people but are still known. However, there are some legends that were turned into myths, like the myth of the dragon warrior known to one village, and the myth about the secret behind the legendary Triforces full power which is known but to four people. Three of these four were the goddesses who created the Triforce, Naryu of Wisdom, Din of Power, and Farore of Courage. The four people made the legend of the Triforce and some of its power in order to draw attention away from what completes the Triforce. Legends can become myths and myths can become legends but when experienced first hand, they become reality.

This is a story that ties all the legends and myths together to be known as The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time

It has been one whole year since Link II (from Wind Waker), who will be called Leo in this story, destroyed Ganondorf once and for all. He is at his home, in his bed, when he notices the chest the Master Sword was kept in started to glow from inside. Leo approached the chest and was about to open it when Tetra entered. "Leo, something's coming." she said. She and her crew had docked their ship on Outset Island. She took Leo out to look at the sea. They saw a big ship sailing towards Outset Island. "I'll get my sword," said Leo, he ran inside and opened the chest and remembered that it was glowing. He tried to focus on the ship and took the Master Sword. He also grabbed a couple of Pirate charms to keep in touch with Tetra. He ran outside and handed Tetra one of the charms. "I'll get my crew ready," said Tetra as she headed to the ship.

"Okay crew, get your cannons ready, we have been anticipating this attack for a long time now." said Tetra. "Miss Tetra!" called the lookout from above. "You're right the ship is loaded with monsters. I can't identify what they are though." Tetra took out the Pirate Charm. "Leo, we were right, the ship has been loaded with unidentified monsters. We have our cannons loaded, get your boat and fire away." said Tetra. "Do you think they're from..." said Leo from the Charm. "I don't know, I really don't know..." answered Tetra. "Miss Tetra, the ship is in range and the enemy is getting ready to fire cannonballs at us! " yelled the lookout. "Fire at will!" ordered Tetra. The Pirates fire cannons at the enemy ship but it kept coming. "Leo where are you?" asked Tetra. "I'm just passing your ship, you should be able to see me." said Leo. Tetra ran to the edge of the ship and looked overboard to see Leo in his red lion boat.

"I'm almost there just few more feet," said Leo in his boat. He continued to close in on the enemy ship. Cannons shot from both ships; the only ship that seemed to be damaged and slow down was the pirate's ship. "Tetra, I'm close, what are the orders?" asked Leo. "Get as close as possible and fire from there." Leo blasted a whole in the side of the ship and boarded. The pirates got close enough to the ship that they could board to the top floor. Skeleton knights were fighting against them. Leo appeared from the floor below and unleashed an array of arrows at the skeletons. They seemed to be defeated at this point and the crew was boarding their ship again. Before Tetra and Leo boarded, a skeleton knight threw its sword at Leo. Leo dodged it but the sword hit and destroyed the Pirates charm. "No, that was our communicator!" called Tetra. A green light emerged from the shattered ball and flew around the ship. "What is that thing?" asked Leo. "It's what allows us to communicate with each other." Answered Tetra. The ball headed towards Leo and Leo tried to defend with his sword. The green light hit and welded into the Master Sword and a voice emerged from it. "Look Link, we're back in the Temple of Time, but have seven years really passed?"


	2. Chapter 2 Link to Link

Leo and Tetra stared at the Master Sword and listened to the young girl's voice, "Look Link, we're back in the Temple of Time, but have seven years really passed? It looks like you won't be able to use some of your old weapons anymore." She said. There was the sound of walking and then the sound of a sword being drawn out. Then there was another voice different from the first. "Who are you?" asked a deep voice. Then there was a third voice, "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world..." the voices went on for a while as Tetra left to finish off the skeleton knight. Then Tetra and Leo heard them say something about leaving a temple and chose this as the time to speak.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Leo. "Who said that? Is it Ganondorf already?" asked the young voice. "I don't see anyone but whoever it is, they are close," said the deep voice. "Show yourself," he said. "My name is Tetra and with me is my friend Leo, apparently we have some sort of telepathic power in Leo's sword that lets us speak to you," said Tetra. "So this is where that voice is coming from. Your messages are coming from my sword," he said. "What is your name?" asked Leo. "My name is Link, and this is my fairy friend Navi," he said. "I've never heard of these name before, have you?" asked Tetra "It seems familiar but no one I know from around here," he answered. Link spoke again, "Do you mind explaining to me why I am getting these messages through my sword. Is it because it's the Master Sword and you're some kind of guide or..." he was interupted. "Wait stop... The Master Sword? That's impossible, I'm holding the sword right now!" said Leo. "There are two Master Swords?" asked Link. "What was your name again?" asked Leo. "Link, I am a Kokiri," he said. "Link they may be working for Ganondorf," said Navi. "Link, where have I heard that name before. Hey... what do you mean working for Ganondorf? I mean I am the one who destroyed him one year ago..." said Leo. "That's impossible I was just told to awaken the five sages so I could defeat him," said Link. "Yes we know, we heard all that. But they are saposed to work with the legendary Hero of Time, not some guy with a cheap imitation of the Master Sword," said Tetra. "Tetra shush... I know who that guy is... He IS the Hero of Time, that's the only way to explain why he has the Master Sword, the fairy, and the sages stuff. AHHHH! Umm... go back to your business, we'll talk again sometime"

Leo sheathed his sword.

"What was that about?" asked Tetra. "If that is the Hero of Time then we may have altered time because that was over one hundred years ago." He answered. "The light from the Pirates Charm did something to the Master Sword. Since Link was the only one who ever pulled it out the light made a connection to him because it was the first time he pulled it out when we talked to him meaning it was the only identical object after released. The Pirates Charm couldn't find a match in this time so it created some sort of time warp in the sword and connected to Link's time." Tetra replied. "I know it is dangerous and we could mess up time but if we could convince him to write a journal then put it somewhere so we could find it, then we could find something on anicent Hyrule, mabye a way to create a new one, or mabye on those monsters that attack us. And who knows more about Ganondorf than the Hero of Time himself." She said.

"Sorry you lost me... and I'm pretty sure the people reading don't understand anything in this whole chapter I mean look how long it is!" "Don't worry, the author will write a summary of this chapter in the next one and make it more simple." "then why didn't he just make it simple in this one..." they continue to argue. Cya in the Next chapter Lol.


	3. Chapter 3 Link's Untimely End

In the last probably confusing chapters, Leo's Master Sword absorbed the transmission light from the Pirate Charms which created a Link to the Hero of Time from the moment he first pulled out the Master Sword himself (note: Link is still in his own time. If you saw Frequency you would understand what I'm getting at). Now Tetra and Leo need to convince Link of what's going on and ask for his help.

"Oh! I see, thanks author," said Leo. "Read your script," wispered Tetra. "Hush, um... right, Master Sword," Leo stumbled as he took out the Master Sword. "Link it's us again, your not going to believe this but... we are talking, to you, from hundreds of years in the future because of..." Leo stopped. He could hear snoring from the sowrd. "How long was bewteen the chapters?" asked Leo. "Link WAKE UP!" yelled Tetra. They could hear Link slowly waking up. They told Link and Navi their story and why they're on ocean, and they decided to believe them. "Tell me more about these attacks you keep getting," said Link.

Leo explained,"Well a year ago we destroyed Ganondorf by plunging the Master Sword into his head. At that point I didn't think I would ever get it back. A few months pass as we were searching for a new Hyrule to create and we came across the Master Sword floating on the ocean. It wasn't long before my home, Outset Island, was attacked again by creatures I had never seen before in my life and no one knew anything about them. It was lucky for us that we set sail back home after finding the sword. We disposed of the monsters and waited to see if more came. It was a long time but just this morning they did. That brings us back to how we connected to you." Tetra spoke, "We think that mabye you could make write a book that will detail your journey and the enemies you faced in hopes that mabye we could use it to find out what exactly has been going on."

They were called back abored the ship after the skeleton remains had been disposed of into the ocean. "I'll make sure to put it somewhere only you guys will find it, I'm a fairy so I can live for a long time. I'll name it... Ancient Historical Librarium and the book, Link's Life. By the way why was it this exact time that we were connected?" asked Navi. "My sword was glowing before I took it out, I think this may be the anniversary of the day you drew the sword," said Leo. "In that case, I think it would be best if you go back to your home now, too much knowledge of the future can create an impact on it. I'll try to pretend this didn't happen and you two can look for that book," said Link.

Leo kept the sword sheathed on his back and was a little while before they returned to Outset Island. "Now we need to find that Library. It was a good idea to tell them where Outset Island would be," said Tetra. They looked everywhere before they checked the Forbbiden Forest where they finally found the library. "This place is huge!" yelled Leo. Inside, Tetra searched each book, "All I can find are books on people I never heard of. Nothing that relates to Link is here at all," she said as she grew angry. "Well the library is here so the book must be somewhere," said Leo. He stumbled across a wall with a sword carving on it. "This looks like a door, I think this is it," said Leo. He tried to open the door but it was too heavy. He unsheathed his sword and placed it in the carving as the door began to open.

Inside there was a single shelf with a book title "Link's Journey". They read the book and found an index of every monster Link ever fought, including the "Stalfos Knights" they were fighting on the ship. Leo read Aloud the part where Link battled Dark Link, created by Morpha of the Water Temple. Leo got to the last chapter of the book. "Tetra listen to this: 'After my many journey's I have decided to put off the search for Navy and return to Hyrule.' " the next part was tittle not to read aloud. 'It has been weeks and I have returned to Hyrule and it seems I returned a few days early. I can see myself with the Master Sword and Leo, if you are reading this, Navi has been listening to you.' Leo realized he left the Master Sword unsheathed in the door. It noted that Link was not listening and it was just Navi. 'It is finally over, my other self returned to his own time so now I can live the rest of my days. I end this journey now.'

"These adventures were amazing... wait, theres a hidden page. 'This is Navi finishing Link's journal. I came back at the last moment as Link fought Ganondorf once again after a few days of Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. He was stronger than before and Link could not beat him. Link got his right eye scarred and with the last blow...' the last words are burnt away..." said Leo. "Leo, the statue in the castle of Hyrule in the ocean, it looked like the Hero of Time. Do you think Link was... killed?"


	4. Chapter 4 Leo is Defeated?

"Does this mean that Link was... defeated by Ganondorf?" asked Leo. "Leo we don't know for sure, the last words are burned away," answered Tetra. "But why would Navi write the hidden page if something hadn't happened to Link. She sounded pretty upset too," Leo started to panic. Leo took the Master Sword and tried to speak to Link. "Link you have to listen to this, we know something important!" yelled Leo. "No! I don't want to know anything else. I know too much already," answered Link. There was an explosion outside. "What was that?" asked Tetra. When they returned to the ship, another ship had already been firing upon them. "Miss Tetra, thank goodness you've come back, I don't think we could hold out this things much longer," said a pirate. The enemy ship was almost at shore. Leo used his Deku Leaf to fly over to a window in the ship and entered.

Leo used the index of monsters to beat the Vari, Lizfos, and Spear Moblins as he made his way to the top. When he reached the top there was two Spear Moblins and a giant Club Moblin as the Pirate's Ship had just boarded onto the enemy ship. The Spear Moblins were taken care of but Leo knew the Master Sword was needed to beat the Club Moblin. "Link, I need the sword for this battle, ignore anything and everything." He said. Leo couldn't get close to the Club Moblin because of its attacks. A powerful hammer to the ground caused Leo to lose his shield.

Leo looked around, the pirates, including Tetra, had fallen. The Club Moblin was huge, too huge. Leo had no shield and the Moblin hammered at the ground again. The powerful force of the hammered ground was so great. Leo tried to defend with the Master Sword. The sword took a direct hit and there was a flash and then a voice spoke, "Leo... can... me... Leo.. there?" The voice disappeared. "Link! Link are you still there? We need your help!" yelled Leo. The Club Moblin unleashed one more hammer blast and this time the Master Sword was knocked out of Leo's hands. "This can't be it..." cried Leo. The Club Moblin stood right in front of Leo and raised its club. All of a sudden... silence. The Club Moblin stopped moving. Leo noticed that the Club Moblin had been cut vertically in half. The two halves fell to the ground. There was smoke everywhere in the area. As the smoke cleared Leo saw a man. He wore brown boots, green hat, green tunic, and brown sleeves. He had blond hair and held a red shield similar to Leo's in his right hand, and a long sharp sword in the left. Leo starred in astonishment. "Can't you tell who I am, Leo?" asked Link.


	5. Chapter 5 Link's Story

"Can't you recognize me, Leo?" asked Link. "Link? Link, is that really you?" asked Leo. "The trick is to sneek up on those Club Moblins. It looks like you had quite a fight," he said. Leo recovered his Mirror Shield and Master Sword. Tetra slowly woke up but the other pirates laid in defeat. "Leo, who is this?" asked Tetra. "It's Link! The legendary hero of Time! He's actually here!" yelled Leo. "That can't be! He was... and besides he doesn't have the Master Sword," answered Tetra. "Of corse I don't, if I did that means Leo wouldn't have it and that could really currupt time. This is the Biggoron Sword and the Mirror Shield," answered Link. "How do you get here?" asked Leo. "It's a pretty long story but I'll try to make it simple..."

"When Navi heard what was going to happen to me, she sort of spilled the beans. Since then, I knew that I had to become stronger. In hopes it wouldn't affect time, I would travel wearing Iron Boots and Heavy Gold Gauntlets. Once I came across the Biggoron Sword I knew I would need it to beat Ganondorf. But I could only wield it with one hand so I had to practice with it more than the Master Sword." By this time the Pirates had woken up to hear the story. "There was one item I came across that I would use as a last resort when the time came. A special crystal called 'Nayru's Love' would would make me imortal for a period of time. I could use it once only so I saved it. At the end of almost each journey, I placed my best items in hidding places for when I return. I placed the Mirror Shield in the statue of me under Water. The biggoron sword was also inside the statue. I was surprised to see it broken," he said. "That was Ganondorf's doing," Leo said.

"You know that after I defeated Ganondorf, I searched to find Navi and came across a new adventure in Termania. Then came across Holodrum and Lybranna. Finally my adventure on the dream Island. Getting stronger and now able to hold a long sword I set sail back to Hyrule. I followed myself until I could come out of hidding. Then I waited for the moment to battle Ganondorf. In the journal it said it was a few days but for some reason it became a few weeks. A new adventure arose in a different Hyrule. I battled Vaati the Wind Mage and ended up fighting another Ganon. He was the 3rd Ganon I faced. The 2nd being from Lybranna. I still wonder why that was. When I returned Ganondorf broke free 'a few days later'. There must have ben something missing in the book about Vaati," he explained. "I thought I saw a page rip but I couldn't tell for sure," said Tetra. They had boarded their ship and had set sail to Outset when Link told them to wait for the moment.

"He had changed indeed. He was much more powerful, mabye 3 times stronger. I figured by using a new long sword and shield combined with my new strength, I could win. I had to detach my iron boots and gold gauntlets to increase my speed and still could not win. Ganondorf destroyed my sword and shield and scarred my right eye. What Ganondorf didn't know was that the king was praying to the gods to save Hyrule and I was to distract him. This must have been what caused the flood of Hyrule. Ganondorf unleashed a powerful lighting ball at me. I knew I couldn't win so I used the Nayru's Love crystal to save me from the attack. Then something happened. The collision did something and the last thing I heard was 'Don't worry'. When I awoke I was underwater beside the statue. I took the shield and sword and swam to find you. Luckily I knew where the island was," he said.

"But what about the time travel thing? What does the crystal have to do about it?" asked Tetra. "Nayru is the Oracle of Ages which leaves me to believe that instead of protecting me, she froze me in time. Nayru is in charge of making sure that time does not corrupt. Since I was about to change time, she sent me here because time has not been written yet," Link answered. "Well now that we have that settled, what a nice story by the way, what do we do no?" asked Tetra. "I have a feeling that Ganondorf is not dead. For one thing these monsters you faced existed in my time only. Whatever the reason I have a solution. But we cannot proceed until Hyrule is restored. Tetra, Leo, we need to awaken the sages."


	6. Chapter 6 Awaken the Sages

"Awaken the sages? I already did that, Medli and Makar are guarding their temples now," said Leo. "There are new sages? That's good we could use their help. I'll explain later but right now we should go pick up these two," said Link. "What about the Temples?" asked Tetra. "The Temples will be fine, we just need to borrow their help for a while. We should use this ship to get there," said Link. Leo use the Ballad of Gales to transport the entire ship to Medli's Temple. Link stayed below deck while Leo picked up Medli. Then Leo used Ballad of Gales to transport the ship to Makar. When Leo had Makar and Medli together on the ship, Link revealed himself.

"This is why we brought you here, this is the Hero of Time, Link," said Leo. "Hello, I have brought you here because we need the sages help. There are six other sages somewhere and we need to reawaken them," he said. He explained how he arrived in the Great Sea. "After the defeat of Ganondorf, the six sages were built a shrine for each of them at their respective temple. Our first stop will be Kokiri Forest. However, after the flood of Hyrule, most of these shrines will be underwater," said Link. "The Kokiri Forest is now known as Forest Haven where Koroks like me live," said Makar. "So it is above water then? The shrine will probably be above water too, thats good it will make the first sage easy to find," said Link. Leo used the Ballad of Gales once again to transport to Forest haven.

"Leo, Makar, and Tetra will come with me. Medli you stay with the Pirates and wait for us to return," Link said. Medli nodded and they others left and entered Forest Haven. It was not long before Link came across the Deku Tree. "The Great Deku Tree, it's been so long..." said Link. The Deku Tree spoke in the ancient language. "Yes, I do remember. The last time Isaw you, you were a sprout and had to relive your live. You're bigger than ever before," he answered. The Deku Tree spoke again. "I can't understand what you're saying, could you use our language, please?" asked Tetra. "I said you must have come here for Saria the Forest Sage," Link nodded. "I'm hopping her shrine is reachable, do you know where it is held?" asked Link. "Before the flood, each shrine was moved to a different location, out of the Temples. Some of them did not make it very far, however, Saria and Darunia's shrines are both above ground. To awaken them you will need to play a certain song." He answered. The Deku Tree opened a new cave and the group entered.

The soon came across the shrine with a statue of a Kokiri. Link played the Sonata of Awakening. The shrine didn't move for a while and then turned a great greenand Saria appeared. "Link, it's been so long. I'm glad to see you again," she said. "It's good to see you too. You know what's going on I suppose?" asked Link. "Yes I do, the other sages are awaiting their return as well. We should hurry," she said. "You, you are the knew Wind sage yes?" asked Saria. "Yes, why?" asked Makar. "The old Wind Sage was named Fido, a descendant of one of my friends, Mido," she answered. "Let's go, we still need to find 5 sages and... the 9th sage," said Link.


	7. Chapter 7 Link attacks Komali?

"Where are we going to next?" asked Leo. "I need to borrow your map so I can locate the next shrine," answered Link. Leo nahed Link the map of the Great Sea and Link looked over it. Makar couldn't see the map so he tried to jump above it. He still couldn't reach it. "Allow me to help," said Saria. She placed her hand down for Makar to stand on. Makar jumped onto here hand and went through it. "What just happened?" asked Tetra. "Silly me, I am no longer bound to this world. I am but a spiritual sage now, no physical body. Do not worry, I will still be able to use my power," she answered. "Here it is, Death Mountain, now know as Dragon Roost Island. This should hold the other above water shrine, Darunia's," said Link. "I can use my Ballad of Gales to bring us there too," said Leo. The five of them left the cave and said their goodbyes to the Deku Tree. Once boarded the ship, Leo transported them to Dragon Roost Island.

"It has changed alot since the last time I saw it... Death Mountain..." said Link. "If we want to find that shrine, I suggest we talk to Valoo, the Dragon who lives at the top of the mountain. He is sacred to my people," said Medli. "Since you know him so well you will come with us this time. Leo and Tetra, you come too. Saria, Makar, I don't want you anywhere near this volcano so you will stay here with the pirates this time," Link said. "Be back soon," said Saria. The four left the ship and proceeded climbling the mountain. The path was long but they soon came to the Rito inside the mountain. It was still night time.

"This is an interesting race. Nothing like you existed in my time. Which way to the dragon?" asked Link. "This bath leads to the entrance to the Valcanic area of the mountain," said Medli. "We will need to work our way throught the caves inside to reach Valoo and ask him about the shrine," said Leo. "I believe I could assist you with that," said a voice. Medli looked over and said, "Prince Komali, I haven't seen you in so long." Komali approached Link. "Valoo said you would be coming, Hero of Time, and he also told me where to find the shrine you are looking for," he said. "Where is it? We need to know right away, I am sure you know why," said Link. "The shrine is actaully sealed within the walls of this mountain. There is no current way to reach it. However, the Rito tribe has already looked into it and found a solution," he said. "Will we be able to reach it soon?" asked Tetra. "No, I am afraid not, but Valoo is already trying to break through the walls. Link, give me your ocarina and proceed to the next shrine. By the time you get there we should have reached Darunia's shrine and send a Rito to return the Ocarina," said Komali.

Link stood there for a short time. "No," he said. "Why not?" asked Leo. "Because this guy isn't who he claims to be," said Link. "What are you talking about? I know Komali very well," said Medli. "Tell me Komali, how is it you know what song to play if you find the shrine, further more how did you know you even needed it and what the name of the sage was?" asked Link. "Valoo said..." he started. "Valoo didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything because he never knew. You never talked to him did you?" asked Link. Komali was silent. "You can't fool me, the Great Deku Tree told me about you already and that only he was the only one who knew what was going on. Valoo knows nothing," he said. "Link, it is good to see you again. I should tell you know that there is someone at Darunia's shrine to stop you, do you remember where the shrine is?" asked the Deku Tree. "Yes, Ido remember. The last time I saw you, you were a sprout and had to relive your live. You're bigger than ever before, " said Link. "I know... anyways the person I am refering to is going to try and trick you. Know this that I am the only one who knows what is going on with you four. Anyways You must have come here for Saria," he said.

"You are an imposter. I know the shrine isn't in the walls because I relocated that one myself. You want my Ocarina, don't you?" asked Link. The imposter got angry and tried to attack Link. Link took out his sword and sliced through him. The imposter transformed into a black jel substance and was destroyed. "He must have been a highed evolved Gel from my own time," said Link. "Link, if you knew where the shrine was why act like you didn't know?" asked Leo. "I had to find the imposter and make sure we wouldn't run into him again. Besides, now we know that someone knows I'm here and wants to stop us from reviving Hyrule," he explained. "The shrine is right below us and All I have to do is play the song," he said. He played Sonata of Awakening and a rebellious red ligh appeared belowthem. After the light dispearced, Darunia blasted through the floor. "Brother, great work with that imposter. You need not worry, the real Komali is safe in his bed like the rest of the Rito young child," Drunais said. "I really wanted to see Komali again..." said Medli. "Before we leave there is still one more thing I need, the Tunics," Link said.


	8. Chapter 8 Lesson: Inferno Fire Blade

"What Tunics are you talking about, Link?" asked Leo. "During my journey to awaken the sages I required two tunics, the Goron Tunic that allows the wearer to withstand heat, and the Zora Tunic, allowing the wearer to breathe underwater. The two fabrics have their race's scales in them. Zora scales are apart of the Zora Tunic as are Goron rock like scales are in the Goron Tunic giving them their powers," Link explained. "If we can get the Zora Tunic, we can get the shrines underwater?" asked Tetra. "Yes, and I know exactly where I put them... a hole at the bottom of this mountain leading to a cave with a special key that only I have, the Ocarina of Time," answered Link. "Hoh, you are the new sage of earth aren't you child?" asked Darunia. "Yes... I am..." Medli answered. "Hoh, you and the Sage of Water share a deep connection. Ruto is the Water Sage and as I am sure you know you are the descendant of Laruto, the old Earth Sage. Hoh, two Sages of the same line from different times close to be reunited, she will be happy indeed," Darunia said jumping up and down and beating his chest. "Darunia was always enthusiastic, let's go," said Link.

Once they reached the bottom of the mountain, Link found and blew up a wall revealing a hole. "All of you follow me," he said as he jumped into the hole. The other four jumped in as well and when they landed Link had just blown open the entrance to the cave. They all entered and found a chest. "This contains both Tunics which I buried," he said. "You managed to lock away alot of your old equipment. What else is there?" asked Leo. "When I need an item, I'll get that item," he said and played Zelda's Lullaby. The chest opened and Link attained his Tunics and they returned to the surface. "Now we return to the ship. The next sage is a little east of here," said Link. The five boarded the ship. Makar, Saria, and the Pirates we all waiting for them there.

Link looked around cautiously and then smiled. "Saria, I have a favour to ask," said Link. "yes?" she asked. "I kept the Golden Zora scale so I can reach the next shrine. I want you to take the Tunic and come with me," he said. "Hey I wanted to go!" yelled Leo. Link tossed the Tunic over to Saria and she cought it in her hands. Link drew his sword and pointed it to Saria. "All you pirates drop your weapons!" he yelled. "Link what are you doing?" asked Tetra. "After all my travels I learned to be on guard. This isn't Saria. This couldn't be Saria because she couldn't hold anything, she was a spirit. . Makar jumped onto her hand and went through it. "What just happened?" asked Tetra. "Silly me, I am no longer bound to this world. I am but a spiritual sage now, no physical body. Do not worry, I will still be able to use my power," You are all just another bunch of Shadow Gels!" he yelled. All the Pirates, Makar, and Saria imposters turned into black Gels.

"I knew it, it appears someone knows where we are all the time now," he said. "Wow, the Hero of Time really lives up to his legend," said Leo. Link charged his sword while defending until it turned red. "Elemental attack, Inferno Fire Sword!" he yelled and unleashed flames from his Biggorron Sword, destroying every one of the Shadow Gels. "Wow! How did you do that!" yelled Leo. Link went below deck and freed the others, saria was trapped in an giant orb. "Link you have to tell me how to use that attack!" said Leo. "It's really not that difficult. There are two types of energy that can be charged in a weapon, regular pure energy and elemental energy. From Elemental Energy there are six types: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Light, and Dark. Every energy attack has two levels. For example, I mastered only two elemental attacks, both can be used at both levels: Light and Fire. With Light I can use Bolt Blade and Bolt Volt Blade. With Fire I can use Inferno Fire Sword and Meteor Blade. While it takes a while to master the element, and not forgetting that it takes more time to charge the element depending on the level, it can be very effective," he explained.

"Can you teach me to use an elemental attack? I can already use the Hurricane Spin," asked Leo. "That technique is made of pure energy, and you have to remember that there are times when you might not be able to use it. It depends on your environment, I used the lit torches from the ship to porduce a level 1 elemental attack but it could take much longer in a different location and might not work if your opponent attacks you," he said. "How long will it tkae to learn?" asked Leo. "I can't say for sure, but I will have to wait until all the sages are reawakened," he said. They finally reached Link's directed Location and Link put on the Tunic and dove into the water. A long long time passed when bubbles started rising from the water. "You see that?" asked Leo. Link and Ruto emerged from the water. Everyone cheered as Link and Ruto boarded the ship. There were only 3 sages left. Little did they know, on the other side of the ocean, a dark pressence was already awakening a sage.


	9. Chapter 9 One Sage Left

Everyone was cheering after Link arose with the Water Sage. Once they boarded Link introduced her. "This is the Zora Ruto, Sage of Water. With her help we will be able to locate and awaken the remaining sages," he said. "It's good to see my old friends again. Being a sage I already know who you all are so it's good to meet you too," Ruto said. "It's has been a long night, I think it's time we rest. We can look for the next sage tomorrow morning. Until then, rest or do whatever you feel like," Link said. Saria played her song as Darunia dance in his regulary wierd way. Link was below deck resting. The Pirates were doing their party thing with Medli, Makar and Ruto. Tetra and Leo stood at the end of the ship. "To think that at sunset we were just thinking about the monsters, now we're thinking about what will happen after we find the last sages," said Leo. "Leo, what do you think Link meant by the 9th sage? I am sure that he only awakened six, plus our two that only makes eight..." said Tetra. "I don't really know," answered Leo. "I think that mabye you won't need me to find the other sages. After all we haven't come across too much trouble. I bet Link could do it himself," said Tetra. "That's a good point. Why would Link feel he needs us to reawaken the sages when we haven't done anything so far?" asked Leo. "It's because I need to make sure you are safe," said Link. "You're here, did we wake you?" asked Tetra. "No, I can sleep much after being frozen in time after all," he answered. "Why do you need to make sure that we were safe?" asked Leo. "Because, even though you two aren't sages, you both show me that you are not ordinary kids..."

Morning finally rose and the ship set sail back to Dragon Roost Island. "Link, why didn't we just get the sage that was there before going to Ruto?' asked Leo. "Ruto is the Water Sage so she can take us all under water using her powers. Even though she can only be in spiritual form, her powers are as strong as they are in the Sacred Realm now," answered Link. They reached the point Link indicated on the Map and Ruto used her powers to bring Link, Leo, Tetra, and herself under water. The Sages and the Pirates remained on the ship. "Link how do you know that they won't be attacked again?" asked Tetra. "Darunia is there, and that guy would never be taken down by gels, he has fire power and he's pretty smart in battle," answered Link. They went deeper and deeper into the water. Ruto used her power to portect them from under water enemies. When they finally reached the ground, they were in graveyard ruins. "Link, why do we have to be here, a graveyard ruin, of all places..." asked Leo. "Come on Leo, you can face this, it's just a graveyard," answered Tetra. Link swam to a gravstone and pushed it over revealing a hole. They swam into the hole and found the next shrine.

Link played Sonata of Awakening making the Kakakriko Statue glow a valuable violet and Impa emerged from it. "We don't have much time," she said. "We have to return to the surface and find the final sage," she finished. She teleported them to the ship with her power. "What do you mean final Sage? There are two sages and the 9th Sage," said Link. "One sage has already been awakened and you need not worry in finding the 9th sage right now. We must go to the Tower of the Gods where Hyrule Castle is located," she said. "Why don't you teleport us again?" asked Tetra. "My power was best near the graveyard, up here I won't be able to go so far," she said. "I can do it!" yelled Leo as he conducted Ballad of Gales. Once they arrived, there was a boat with Nabooru in it. "It's the kid..." she said. Once boarded she explained her tale. "Last night, a dark Presence awakened me from my shrine using a recording of Link's Ocarina. All I know is that there is more than one of them and that they all know Link, they wanted me to join them but I escaped. Link, we have to revive Hyrule now!"


	10. Chapter 10 Revive Hyrule

"Link, you have to reawaken Rauru and revive Hyrule now before this gets too far," Nabooru said. "I'll go right now," Link said. He put on the Zora Tunic. "Link, aren't we coming?" asked Leo. "Sorry Leo, but I need to get this done as fast as possible. With seven sages on this ship you will all be safe. I can do this one alone," he said as he leaped into the water. Link had a long way to swim before reaching Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time. 'There are a few things I haven't figured out yet... Who are these people who follow us, tricked us, attempted to take us. They know who I am and that I am here and they know exactly what we are doing. By reviving Hyrule, I will be able to travel back to the original Hyrule and attain the most powerful blade I had ever used. There's only one way there now and that is through the gate of dimensions located somewhere in the desert,' thought Link.

Link finally reached Hyrule Castle and swam towards the Temple. Inside there was a shrine of an owl. 'Owl? Kaepora was the soul inhabiter of the later awakened Rauru then... that is why I only saw him in my time,' thought Link. He played Sonata of Awakening and the shrine started to glow a glorious gold as Rauru appeared from it. "Link, it is time," he said. The both arose back to the surafce to meet their friends.

"Link, now what?" asked Tetra. Rauru raised his arms and used his power on Tetra transforming her into Zelda once again. "I thought she couldn't do that anymore," said Leo. "Now that you have been reawakened, your powers are unlocked as well," Rauru said. The eight sages created a circle around Link, Leo, and Zelda, Medli and Makar on opposite sides, and they used their powers to bring them off the ship. "You guys should go to the nearest island before the ocean drains out," Zelda said. Zelda floated to the center while Link and Leo floated outside it. "what exactly will happen?" asked Leo. "We will first drain the ocean of its waters then, thanks to the aid of the two ocean sages, we can change Hyrule so that people will adjust to it better. In other words they will all see it as if they lived here forever. Zelda, you will use your power to speak to all of the Great Sea's inhabitants and tell them what is happening," said Rauru.

Zelda told all of the Great Sea people how the Hero of Time, the Sages, and a great evil concludes to transforming Hyrule and that those who can stayon high mountains can do so, and the rest can adapt to the new Hyrule. The six sages got into their poses and Medli started by playing her song twice, the Makar played his twice. As the song was played all eight sages glowed with many colours tranferring their power to Zelda and she then drained Hyrule of all its waters. Hyrule was now different than Link had known it. The eleven floated to the bottom and landed.

"We have fulfilled our part, now you must do yours. Medli, Makar, you will come with us to the Sacred Realm as shrines have now been located at your temples," Rauru said. The two were pleased with the hourner and agreed. "What about me?" asked Zelda. "You can now transform at any time you want, I think Leo and Link will be grateful for your help," Rauru said. "Us three are going to work as a team from now on. The Legendary sage, Hero of Wind and Hero of Time," said Link. The sages transported back to the Sacred Realm where they will stay for a long time. "Before doing anything, I think we should get a map of this newly transformed Hyrule, and I know just he man to do it," Leo said.


	11. Chapter 11 Tri Tri again

"Tingle is a great map maker. I never could have found the Triforce Shards without his maps." Leo said. "Does Tingle... look old?" Link asked. "No, why?" Leo asked. "There was a Tingle in my time too. I guess this is his descendant." Link answered. "Tingle's tower is located somewhere in the north western region." Leo said. "That's a few days walk. Mabye I can test out my new powers." Tetra said. She transformed into Zelda and spoke in an ancient dialect. The three were teleported to Tingle Tower.

High above the new Hyrule was Tingle Tower on the peak of one of the mountains of Mt. Volcano. Tingle and his Brothers were no longer pushing the stone panel around. "This new Hyrule is huge. Godd thing I've already created a map of it. I am a genius!" Tingle said. Two of his brothers were exhausted and sitting down. Tetra, Link, and Leo appeared out of no where at the foor of the tower. "What happened? You transformed back to Tetra," Leo said. "My powers aren't strong enough yet to maintain a low level spell. It will be a while before we can teleport again," Tetra answered. "Leo? You're here!" Tingle yelled. He jumped from the top of the tower and landed on the ground to meet his old friends.Tingle saw Link and took a good look at him. "MR. FAIRY!" he yelled. Link created a frightened face when he heard what Tingle said. 'He looks exactly the same as the last time I saw him...' he thought.

"Yes, Tingle, we met in Termania. We came here for..." Link started. "A map? No need I just finished making one of this Hyrule. After all you've done for us I will give it to you free of charge!" Tingle said. "Wow! Thanks Tingle!" Leo said. "Like it would really be that expensive..." Tetra said. "With Tingle, it was always expensive," Link said. "Actually Tingle, I also need a map of Termania and... the special place... of Hyrule..." Link said. "Ah yes i actually still have some of those. However... it will cost a price this time..." Tingle answered. "This is going to cost me, isn't it," Leo asked. Link took out three red rubees. "Will this be enough?" he asked. "Link, those aren't worth alot nowadays, in fact," Leo started. "ANCIENT MONEY! THIS IS WORTH ALOT! I can see the these old rubees are very well crafted unlike the ones in this time. These are definetely worth the maps. Mabye even three more... Er nevermind. Here are your maps," Tingle said handing Link the three maps.

Link was taking a look at New Hyrule. "It has changed. I can still pinpoint some locations. Wait... what is this here?" asked Link. "That would be a rock," Tingle said. "But it's blocking the Desert. In fact there are rocks all over the desert. There is no way to get to the gate... um next location to travel to," Link said. "The Great Sea changed much... whatever you are looking for would be destroyed in the rubble," Tingle said. "This is not good. I need that gate..." Link said. "What is this gate you keep talking about?" asked Tetra. "I guess I mind as well tell you. In the desert is the Spirit Temple and the Desert also holds spiritual energy and magic. Somewhere in the desert should have been a magic gate leading to the original Hyrule which holds a sacred blade called the Four Sword," Link explained. "Does this sword quadruple your power?" asked Leo. "Not exactly, it actually..." Link started. "I just thought of something. If I had enough power I might be about to make a portal. It would take alot thoguh," Tetra said. "The only thing that I could think of that could give you enough power would be..." Leo started. "The Triforce," they all said.

Leo and Tetra both started glowing and what emerged from both of them was a gold piece of power. "It's half the Triforce of Wisdom," Tetra said. "This is one eigth of the Triforce of Courage," Leo said. "This means the Triforce still exist across the land. I think I found our next quest. If we collect all the shards of the Triforces, we will have enough power to open a gate to the original Hyrule. We have two shards. There are still eight more and if these two Triforces exist. The Triforce of Power must also be out there..." Link said.


	12. Chapter 12 Outset to find the Triforce

"How are we going to find the other Triforce shards?" asked Leo. "Tingle, can you make us one more map?" Link asked. "Unfortunately no. I mapped every inch of New Hyrule and I don't remember seeing those Triforce Shard thingies," Tingle answered. "That is too bad. Mabye we should start looking in a town," Tetra said. "I have an idea. Sturgen is a genius who lives at my home, Outset Island. If they decided not to settle in New Hyrule, then he might be able to help us," Leo said. "Where Outset Island used to be is pretty far from here. I can't teleport us very far at all so we are going to have to go on foot," Tetra said. "Then let's start walking..." Link said. They bid they're goodbyes to Tingle and started off on their walk. It took a while to get down the mountain and then they had to cross New Hyrule Field to get to the other side. About half way they noticed some construction in the middle of the area. "Settlement is quick... they are already building something where the Lon Lon Ranch used to be in my time," Link said.

It was a whole day before they reached Lake Hylia and climbed the edge mountain to the top where Outset Peak laid. "Before we go to Sturgen, I want to stop by my house to see my grandma and sister again," Leo said. "That's alright, we'll come too," Tetra said. Leo and the others walked to his home and Leo opened the door. "Grandma! Aryll! I'm back!" Leo yelled. "Big brother!" Ayrll said. "Miss Tetra is here too, who is your big friend?" she asked. "This is Link, he's new here," Leo said. "Leo, why don't you sit down and I'll make you all some soup," Leo's Grandma said. "Actually, I think me and Link should go, Leo you stay here. We'll be right back," Tetra said. Tetra and Link left. "What was that about?" Link asked. "Look at you, you're all messy in those clothes. This Island worshipped the Hero of Time. We should go to see the Great Fairy for some respectable clothes," Tetra said.

"So Leo, what brings you back here?" Aryll asked. "Actually I am looking for something. Small gold pieces are scattered across the land and we need to find all eight. They look similar to this," Leo said showing them his Triforce Shard. "Ah, yes I belive our neighbors with the giant pig just found a piece like that wash up on shore before the drain out," Leo's Grandma said. "They did! Sorry Grandma I have to go, bye Ayrll," Leo said as he left. "Bye big brother!" she answered. Leo was outside lookin garound. "Tetra, Link, where are you!" he cried.

Link and Tetra were at the top of the hill where there used to be a bridge connecting to the forest entrance. Leo saw Link use a hookshot to bring himself and Tetra to the other side. "I better catch up fast!" Leo said as he started to run. While passing the house with the giant pig, Leo remembered that they found a Triforce Shard. When Leo pulled himself together he noticed the women was feeding the pig something yellow. "The Triforce Shard!" he screamed as he ran and tried to grab it. Before the pig was able to eat it, Leo got it into his hands. He found he had some wheat in his hand. "Why did you take my piggy's lunch?" the woman asked. "Sorry, I thought it was something else. Here you go. My Grandma told me you found a gold piece of artifact and I sort of need it," Leo said. "Yes, I remember my husband found it washed up on the beach. Unfortunately I already sold it to beedle..." she answered. Leo frowned.

In the forest, Link was hacking away Goblins left and right. "These are some interesting looking monsters in your time, not too difficult for me though," Link said. Tetra had transformed into Zelda. "I think I'll try a fire spell," she said. "STOP, you use a fire spell you can light the entire forest!" Link said. "Right, ok I'll use... um... let's try this," she said. She spoke a spellcasting diolect and all the enemies became frozen. "A paralyze spell, impresive," Link said destroying the remaining enemies. "This is the hole that leads to the Great Fairy, time to go," Zelda said. They both jumped into the hole.


	13. Chapter 13 Determined

Link and Tetra are walking towards the Fairy Fountain. The Great Fairy appears from within the pond. "Hello young travellers, I have not seen your faces before, what can I grant to you?" she asked. "Link needs new clothes to fit his image," Tetra answered. "Could you describe the clothes to me?" she asked. Link went up and wispered what he wanted. The Great Fairy used her magic to transform Link. Link was now wearing his normal Green Hat and Tunic but in a new clothe. He wore brown pants and shirt underneith his tunic. He had gauntlets and boots on as well of corse. "Link, your clothes look so new, much better than before," Tetra said. "What can I grant you, young girl?" The Great Fairy asked. "I get something too? I don't really know what I would need..." she answered. "I've got an idea," Link said. He wispered to The Great Fiary as she used her magic to create a book. "This is a book of spells, you could use it to learn how to use affensive attacks as well as defensive. Once you are good enough you can use summoning spells," Link explained. "Thankyou," she answered.

Leo was running around the edge of the mountain top, looking for Beedle. "Beedle where are you?" he yelled. "Beedle? O he is at the bottom of the mountain, in that lake. Calls it his new home," a villager said. Leo jumped down the cliff edge and used his Deku Leaf to glide to the bottom. He saw in the lake a boat which he boarded. "Beedle, good you are here, I need something from you," Leo said. "What would that be Mr. Leo?" he asked. "A small piece of gold, it's important to me," Leo answered. "Oh yes I remember buying a gold piece of artifact from that nice lady before the ocean drained into this lake here. Sorry I already sold it," Beedle answered. Leo frowned again.

Link and Tetra were on the 2nd floor of the 51 floor dugeon next to the forest. "Even if there isn't another Triforce Shard down here, it's good practice with our new equipment," Link said as he was slashing away enemies. Tetra was already in Zelda form. 'What did he mean by OUR equipment? Only I got something' Zelda thought as she destroyed enemies with flame balls. Leo was climbing the rocky wall of one said of the Lake to get back to the top. "I can't believe I have to go all the way back up here..." Leo said. "I believe I sold it to a man in your village before the sea was drained," Beedle said. "How am I going to find this person?" Leo asked.

Leo finally reached the top and started asking people in his village about the "golden artifact" it was a while before he finally came across the man who bought it. "Golden artifact... yes I did buy that from Beedle. However with all the shaking when the draining came, the artifact fell out of my reach and over the edge. I believe it will be in the water of that lake," he said. Leo again, frowned at this info. Link and Zelda were now at the 16th floor training themselves. Link seemed more tired than usual. "Link, do you need to take a rest?" Zelda asked. She then transformed back to Tetra. "Looks like you are the one who needs rest. I'll take care of these guys," Link said. An enemy snuck up behind him. Before it attack Tetra destroyed it with a pirate sword. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to rest," he said.

Leo was swimming through the lake trying to look for the piece of the Triforce. He would occasionally need to surface for air. After a while he came a cross a Zora swimming in the water. 'It seems the sages also returned some of the old races,' Leo thought. The two met at the top of the water. "You wouldn't have happened to find a piece of gold artifact, did you?" Leo said. "Actually I did come across this item here," The Zora said holding a Triforce of Courage Shard. "That's it! I need that!" Leo yelled. "Not so fast, if it means so much to you I'll give it back, but only if you beat me in a race. One side of the lake to the other," he answered. Leo and the Zora started off at one side the lake. When the Zora yelled "Go" they both jumped into the water and swam to the other side. Leo had only gotten half way when the Zora finished. "I'll... race you... again..." Leo said out of breathe.

While Leo was repeatedly racing the Zora, Link and Tetra, who transformed into Zelda again, had made it to the 32nd floor. "I see the enemies and their numbers increase as we go down," Link said, slashing enemies. "I can't believe Leo was able to reach the 51st floor," Tetra replied as she burned enemies with fire. "Leo made it all the way down?" asked Link. "Ya, that's how he got one of the maps that directed him to a Triforce Shard," Tetra answered. "Amazing, and he did it all by himself too. Leo is more than I expected. I forgot how determined and strong I was when I was his age. I was just like him," Link said.

Leo just lost another race against the Zora. "That makes about 20 for me right?" asked the Zora. "Again..." Leo said. "Kid, you can't win, it's impossible," he answered. "I've done the "impossible" before," Leo answered.


	14. Chapter 14 Leo, Two of a Kind

"One more race then, if you win, the artifact is yours," The Zora said. 'I know there is a way to beat him I just haven't figured it out yet,' Leo thought. They both stood at one side of the lake. 'I have one chance,' Leo thought. He played Wind's Requim and the wind flew towards the other side of the lake. "Waves or not, I can swim underwater remember? GO!" The Zora yelled and he jumped into the water. Leo held his sword in his hand and didn't move. 'That kid hasn't even jumped into the water yet. He has no chance,' The Zora said. Leo stood there for some time holding that sword and not moving an inch.

Back on the 35th floor, Link and Zelda were fighting off more powerful enemies now like Stalfos and Wizrobes. Link fought off the powerful Stalfos while Zelda fought magic with magic on the Wizrobes. Once defeated, the took another rest. "We've been at this forever. We still need to go through fifteen floors," Tetra said. "It's practice, never said it was going to be easy did we?" Link said.

The Zora was now half way across the lake and Leo was still at beginning. 'That kid is still back there? What is he doing? The wind has stopped so I can resurface now,' The Zora thought. "Kid, there is no way you can win now!" The Zora said after surfacing. The Zora saw that Leo had charged his sword. "It's time. ELEMENTAL ATTACK! Zyphyr Cyclone!" Leo yelled, pointing his sword in the opposite direction. The sword unleashed a powerful wind that blasted Leo towards the Zora. 'That wind wasn't made for waves! It was made for his attack!' The Zora thought just as Leo passed him. Leo's attack made him fly so fast he had finished the race first.

"Kid, you did really well, I never expected you to win in such a way. The artifact is yours," The Zora said. "Thankyou. My friend taught me that technique. That was the first time I tried using it," Leo said. "I have to go now, bye" Leo said as he started to climb the cliff. Back at the 51 floor dungeon, Link and Tetra had reached the 41st floor. "It seems every ten floors are rest stops. What happens at the 51st floor?" Link asked. "I don't know but we only have ten floors left and that's good to know," Tetra answered. "We've been away from Leo for quite a while, we left without telling him where we were going," Link said. "Knowing Leo, he might go to his inventor friend for help with the Triforce Shards," Tetra answered.

"Now what was I supposed to do?" Leo asked standing right in front of Sturgen's house. "Right, find Link and Tetra," Leo said as he started walking away. "Now that I think about it, he probable will forget and try to look for us..." Tetra said. "Let's see, the last time I saw them they crossed over to the forest. So I guess I should go there first," Leo said. He started to walk up the path through the hills on the western part of Outset Peak. Leo finally reached the top of the hills and saw a boy. The boy had grey hair and grey skin. His clothes were all black and above all that, he looked exactly like Leo.


	15. Chapter 15 Leo vs Leo Clone

"Who are you?" Leo asked. The Leo clone created a freakish squeaky laugh and attacked Leo. Leo dodged and fought back. The opponent seemed stronger than Leo. Leo tried to back the clone off so he prepare an energy attack but the clone was too fast and smart to let that happen. Leo was getting beaten. Back on the 43rd floor, Zelda and Link were fighting strong against their opponents. Zelda was in perfect sinc with her powers and Link was fighting stronger than ever.

Leo seemed injured and his clone hadn't even gotten touched. Leo threw a bomb at the clone and created smoke. He tried to use this time to absorb energy for a Hurricane Spin. It wasn't long before the clone found and attacked Leo. Leo was trhown back and the clone was creating that very annoying laugh again. Leo tried firing arrows at the clone but he easily dodged. 'This guy doesn't seem to be a Shadow Gel. It's like he knows what I am going to do next,' Leo thought.

47th floor and the two are still fighting strong against multiple targets. 'Only four more floors to go,' Link thought. 'These monsters are getting stronger and stronger as we go down...' Zelda thought. Leo was still fighting hard and wasn't getting anywhere. He hasn't hit the clone once and Leo was dmaged enough as it was. 'Who is this guy? He looks just like me and knows how I fight,' Leo thought. The clone laughed annoyingly again. 'I need help. Link, Tetra, where r you guys?' Leo thought.

Link and Zelda where finished on the 50th floor. "The final floor, what will it bring?" Link asked. "I don't know, but it will be the toughest of all the floors," Zelda said. They jumped into the hole. In the final floor was a giant monster. A dinosaur and orck like creature. "King Dodongo!" Link yelled. "Who?" Zelda asked. King Dodongo unleashed a fire breath attack at them. "Run!" Link said. He jumped out of the way and Zelda teleported. "This is a monster I fought when I was a child," Link said. "You fought this giant already?" Zelda asked. They continued to dodge attacks. "Yes, how he's back is beyond me..." Link answered. 'I don't have any bombs left, how do I beat him now?' Link thought.


	16. Chapter 16 Leo's Dark Side

Link and Zelda are trying to dodge King Dodongos attacks on the 51st floor. "Well, you said you've beaten him before. Can't you do it again?" Zelda asked. "I need bombs... without them I can't beat King Dodongo," Link said. "Bombs? What about fire?" Zelda asked. "That won't work... It has to be something that he can swallow, fire is what he breathes out," Link answered. Back at the broken bridge, Leo still hadn't touch the clone... repeating yes but now things will change because Leo's finally going to do something. "Look over there!" Leo says pointing. When the clone looks behind him Leo pushes him off the cliff. The clone pulls out a black leaf and glides to the bottom. "A black Deku Leaf?" Leo said. When the clone reached the bottom, he started running for the top. "Now or never, Hurricane Spin time!" Leo said as he begun his charging.

Link and Zelda were still dodging attacks. "I have an idea," Zelda said. "What is it?" Link asked. "Do you have ice arrows?" Zelda asked. "Yes I do," Link said as he took out his arrows and fired and army of them at King Dodongo. King Dodongo was frozen solid. "Excellent, I will take it from here," Zeld said. "Fire Ball!" she yelled unleasing a fire attack which melted the ice and did some damage to King Dodongo. "Why do that?" Link asked. "Watch," Zelda said. "Lightning Strike!" she called. She unleashed a lightning bolt from the ceiling onto King Dodongo. "After the ice melts, it soaks Dodongo which conducts my lightning," Zelda said. "But the water is on the floor and we're standing in it!" Link yelled. The lightning started to flollow the path of the water and to Zelda and Link. " Protection!" she yelled, created a shield over the two of them which blocked out the lightning. King Dodongo was defeated.

'I'm all charged up for the attack. When that guy comes up here he's going to a surprising howdy doodie' Leo thought. The clone was in sight and Leo unleashed his attack, becoming a hurricane. At that moment, the clone had also unleashed a Hurricane Spin and they clashed together. Neither one of them were backing down. Both of them were starting to slow down. At the same time they had stopped. Both of them were dizzy and wabling. The clone regained his control quicker than Leo. Leo was thrashed aside. Leo was on the ground and the clone was about to finish Leo off with his sword. Just as the clone was about to attack he was sliced in two and destroyed. Link had appeared to be behind him.

"This is just great..." Link said. "What's going on?" Leo asked. "Sorry we took so long, we were training..." Link said. "You're wearing new clothes? Wait you were training without me?" Leo asked. "We thought you were going to your friends house for help," Link said. "Oh yeah... I forgot about him," Leo said. "You forgot?" Tetra said, anrgily. "Well, I didn't get help but I got this and it was not an easy task," Leo said, holding a piece of the Triforce. "Looks like we were lucky," Link said as he bent down and picked something up. "Dark Leo found a shard for us," Link said holding a new Triforce of Courage Shard. "Dark Leo?" Leo asked.

"As you already know, I travelled to the original Hyrule, Old Hyrule. There I was confronted by a shadow copy of myself and throughout my travels I would have to defeat him time and time again. What was creating the clones was a Magic Mirror. I suspect that someone is using this Mirror once again to make coplies of you which means..." Link said. "They've already found a way to Old Hyrule..." Zelda said. "We have to move fast, we must find all the Triforce Shards," Link said. "That's another thing I don't understand... I thought once the Triforce was wished upon it disappeared, why did the pieces remain with us?" Leo asked. "I intend to find that out along the way," Link said.


	17. Chapter 17 Triforce Detector

The three are walking down the hill towards the village. "So where is this friend of yours?" Link asked. "His name is Sturgeon and he's pretty smart. I'm sure he can help," Leo answered. "Are you sure? The Triforce is a power beyond anything I think a villager will be able to understand..." Tetra said. "He may not need to know anything about it..." Link said. "What do you mean?" Tetra asked. "If he is this smart, he might be able to build something that may be able to detect similar energies to the Triforce Shards we have," Link answered. "I am sure that will be a simple task for Sturgeon," Leo said.

"This is no simple task!" Sturgeon said. "What? Why?" Leo asked. "Don't worry about it. I'm saying it's not an easy thing to do not impossible it just takes some time," Sturgeon answered. "How much time?" Tetra asked. "A day or so..." he answered. "A DAY!" Leo yelled. "Yes but there are somethings you can do to help speed up the progess. First I will need one of those magic pieces of gold you three are so worked up about," Sturgeon said. Leo handed him a shard and Sturgeon started to write a list. "This is a list of things I need you to get. Go to Beedle and he should be able to help. I will start work on what I have now," Sturgeon said as he handed Link the list. "Thankyou, let's go," Link said.

The three of them went to the cliff of Outset Peak. Link used his Hover Boots, Leo used his Deku leaf, and Tetra transformed into Zelda to float and they all dropped down to the lake. Once at the lake they entered Beedle's shop. "So you have merchants like this guy all over the place?" Link asked. "We used to, I think he's the last one around now that New Hyrule is up," Leo said. "Good evening travelers, what can I sell to you?" Beedle asked. "We have a list. It's from Sturgeon," Leo said. He handed Beedle the list. "Yes, well I don't carry these at my shop but I can point you to where they are all sold," Beedle said. Nearby the lake Beedle pointed out an old Labrotory that is now used to sell the hicher technology, such as the what is on Sturgeon's list. "I've been to that place before during my journey to find the sages," Link said. "I suspect that it is inhabited by other people now," Link said. When they arrived the lab seemed in perfect condition. "How is it that old species appeared and buildings have been renewed?" Leo asked. "The sages must have repopulated New Hyrule and fixed up these buildings," Link said. "Thanks to me..." Tetra added.

"What can I do for you three?" the shop owner asked. "We have a list of things we need," Tetra answered. Link handed him the list. "Yes, we should carry all these things, one moment," the shop owner asked. When he returned he held a bag of equipment and junk. "This should be all of it," he said. Link payed the man with ancient rubees. "Thankyou very much sir, have a good day," the shop owner said. The three left. "You have way too much ancient rubees to throw around like that," Leo said. "It doesn't matter we have what we need so let's go to Sturgeon," Tetar said.

Once they returned to Sturgeon's house, Link handed him the bag of equipment and Sturgeon started more work. "How long will this take?" Tetra asked. "After your help, a few hours..." Sturgeon said. Link, Leo, and Tetra were waiting for a very long time as Strugeon worked with whatever he was making. After three hours Sturgeon held up a device. "Finished!" he said. "So what is it?" Leo asked. "I call it the Tritector! In the back is your magic gold thing and on the front is a radar that tracks the similar energy sources. Anything the size of your artifact can be place inside and the radar will locate anything with similar energies," Sturgeon explained.

"Let's see if it works," Leo said as he held the Tritector. He flipped on a switch and two yellow lights appeared on the radar. "Those are our current shards," Link said. Leo pressed a buttom and the radar widened. "I can see another shard. I t's located in the middle of New Hyrule Field, that's where they were doing construction," Link said. "Let's go then, the faster we collect them all the faster we can get to that Old Hyrule place!" Tetra said.


	18. Chapter 18 Hyrule Tournament!

Link, Tetra, and Leo are walking out of Lake Hylia to reach the centre of New Hyrule Field. "We have three shards of the Triforce of Courage, and we're about to get one more!" Leo said. "You can't say that until we find out where the shard is first," Link said. It was a few hours walk. It started to become night again. "To think just two days ago we were still on islands," Leo said. "I see it up ahead," Tetra said. When they got there, the construction on what used to be the ranch was finished. Link found a poster on the wall of the giant building.

" 'Come to the first ever New Hyrule Tournament! Anyone who choses to apply in the tournament must sign up by tomorrow afternoon!' Seems like a celebration of New Hyrule," Leo said. "It doesn't matter, we have to find that shard," Link said. "Uh... Link... I found it, but it may be hard to get..." Tetra said. " 'Winner gets this shiny Gold Artifact!' " Tetra read. "Just great..." Link said. "Guess that means we're going to enter," Leo said. "This tournament will take a long time to complete, we have to find other shards," Link said. "But if we don't someone eles will get the shard," Tetra said. "Alright, we will rest tonight and sign up in the morning," Link said.

As morning arose, people started to return to the building. "Registration should open in a while. People are starting to fill up the place," Link said. A few more hours passed and registration was opened up. "Name please," the reistrator said. "Leo," "Link," "Zelda" they said. "Ok, I have you all registered. Now here is a copy of the rules in the tournament," he said. Link took the list and they left. "All participants are not aloud to wear armour of any kind if it is intended for protection. No shields are allowed. Weapons are considered valid and may be used in the tournament," Link said. "Sounds like it will be hard to protect our selves," Leo said.

"It says armour isn't to be used if it is for protection but our iron boots aren't tied to this rule if we use them for wieghing ourselves down," Link said. "Why would we need to do that?" Leo asked. "Nvermind, it says the elimination round will begin at noon, that gives us a few hours to practice and think over our techniques," Link said. "There sure are alot of people here, I wonder how many are signed up for the tournament," Leo said. Tetra took a look at the flyer. "It seems there are about 120 or so people that are able to sign up and four arenas in which each arena will narrow it down from 25 to 2 contestants. 8 will move on to the final rounds," Tetra said. "We better start working," Link said.


	19. Chapter 19 Leo gets Knocked Out!

It is in the afternoon and Link, Leo, and Tetra have been practicing their techniques. "Attention all contestants. I t is now time for the elimination round. Please attend to your correct arena number that was given to you when you signed up," a loud voice said. All three of them were in different arenas. Link was at arena 2, Leo was at arena 3 and Tetra was at arena 4. Although they showed up, it would be a little while before one of them had their first battle. Link, Leo and Tetra waited together in the centre of the the four arenas. "Some of these guys look tough," Leo said.

Link looked over at arena one. A man who looked like he was dressed to fish was up against a big guy with a ball and chain weapon. "Poor guy, he has no chance," Link said. The big guy swung his ball and chain at the other guy and he was knocked out of the arena. "I don't want to have fight that guy, his weapon is massive," Leo said. "You won't, at least not for a long while because he is in the first arena and you're in the third," Tetra said. A Deku Shrub, the announcer of arena 3 called Leo's number. "I'm up," he said.

"This is an official match. You lose if you are knocked out of the arena, if you black out, or if you cause serious damage to your opponent, ie killing them. Begin!" The Shrub said. Leo was up against a Goron. "This may be hard, Goron's have hard protective skin they can use as a shield," Link said. "What's your name, mole... person... thing?" Leo asked. "I'm a Goron and my name is Darji," Darji said. "Well Darji, let's go!" Leo said as he charged into battle. Darji rolled into a ball to shield him self and Leo's sword bounced off him. "That is so cheap..." Leo said. "Can't touch me now can you?" Darji said. "No but you can't attack if you defend all day," Leo said.

"Leo doesn't know anything about Gorons, they can attack in a rolling motion," Link said. Darji started rolling towards Leo. Leo dodged. "OK, mabye you can attack and defend at the same time..." he said. Darji continued to roll at Leo. Leo kept dodging backwards until he reached the end of the arena. Darji was rolling at top speed at Leo. Right before Darji hit Leo, Leo doeged left. At that moment, Darji changed his direction. 'How did he do that?' Leo thought. Leo jumped up this time. "Quick reflexes," Link said. Darji unrolled and jumped up at Leo and swung a punch at Leo. Darji hit Leo out of the arena.

"It looks like this contestant is ou- wah?" The announcer said. Leo had used his Grappling Hook to grab onto the ceiling and started to swing away from the arena and then towards at a fast rate. Darji was still in the air. 'I thought I had him,' he thought. Leo kicked Darji so hard he was knocked stright out of the arena. "And our winner is Leonardo!" the announcer said. Leo returned to his group.

"I won!" he said. "You got lucky, not very match is going to be like that Leo," Tetra said. "Lucky? What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked. "You rushed into it and almost got knocked out of the arena, you were lucky to recover so fast," Tetra answered. "It was all part of my plan to win," Leo said. "Leo, you rushed in without even thinking about who your opponent was. That can cost you everything," Tetra said. "Would you two stop yelling at eachother!" Link said. "Leo, it is true that you rushed without thinking, that was a mistake. Tetra the very fact that Leo was able to recover so quickly shows that he trusts his reflexes, that is important. It is almost time for your match Tetra, you better get ready," Link said.

Deep in the crowd, someone was watching them. Someone dark with red eyes.


	20. Chapter 20 Finale! Zelda fights!

"It almost time for them to call Tetra's number," Link said. "Are you ready?" Leo asked. "I did alot of practicing in the 51 floor dungeon. I learned new spells and how to use them. I should be fine," Tetra said. The announcer called Tetra's number. Tetra transformed into Zelda and teleported to the arena. "This is an official match. You lose if you are knocked out of the arena, if you black out, or if you cause serious damage to your opponent, ie killing them. Begin!" said the Deku Shrub.

Zelda was facing an ordinary man with a spear. Zelda imediately teleported behind the man and use a paralyze spell on him and he couldn't move. "She's doing well," Link said. "She teleported behind him, not really easy to counter," Leo said. "Yes, but she is conserving her energy by teleporting not too far away and using minor spells like paralyze. Using too mutch energy would revert her back to her Tetra state," Link said. "Still seems cheap..." Leo said.

Zelda used her magic to lift up the man and slowly glided him towards the end of the arena. Before he got to close, he broke free of both spells and landed in the arena. "He would have to physical strong to break free like that," Link said. 'This girl can use magic? How do I beat that?' the man thought. He charged at her with his spear and she tried to dodge. The man wacked her on the head with his spear. "Shouldn't have done that..." Leo said. "Grrr... You hit me on the head!" Zelda said with anger. "Goodbye spear man," Link said.

Zelda chanted a spell and pointed to the ceiling. A bolt of lightning came and hit the ground in front of him. "OK OK I GIVE UP! PLEASE STOP!" the man said. "Winner, Zelda!" the shrub said. She teleported back to Link and Leo and transformed into Tetra. "Wasn't that a little harsh?" Leo said. "He had it coming! Who hits a little girl on the head with a spear?" Tetra said. "Yes, but imagine you hit him, you could have been disqualified," Link said. "... I forgot about that..." Tetra said. "Now who rushes into things," Leo asked. "I bet I don't get disqualified for taking you out!" Tetra said. "Stop it! It's almost my match and I don't want to have to leave you here fighting," Link said.

Everywhere you looked, there were fierce matches. "Begin!" said a Deku Shrub. In five seconds a contestant fell to the floor by the hands of one evil person.

The End 


	21. Next time on the Legend of Zelda!

Next time on The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time;

The tournament ends and the three heroes continue their jounrey to find a new foe.

"Link is that you?" Leo asks.

"I will not be defeated like this! Fight me!" a man in gold aromour says.

"Welcome to oblivion!" the man in gold armour calls.

Things get complicated.

"They combined into one!" Link calls.

"You joined the enemy?" Link asks.

The next step is taken.

"Let's go to Old Hyrule!" Link says.

Next time:

The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time; Triforce Shards!


End file.
